


Türchen 11 - Spekulatius

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Max und Leon sind ineinander verliebt. So weit, so gut - doch mehr bekommen die beiden nicht hin. Vielleicht kann Spekulatius nachhelfen…





	Türchen 11 - Spekulatius

**Author's Note:**

> „Ich war nie ein großer Fan von Spekulatius. Aber wenn man auf einer Auswärtsfahrt Spekulatius isst und die Leute um einen herum Lieder vom Europapokal singen, bekommt er eine ganz besondere Bedeutung“ - das war die originale Anmerkung von damals, Anfang 2014. Letztes Wochenende wurden die Europapokallieder wieder ausgepackt ♥ … Aaaber darum geht es hier nicht. :D Ich glaube, das war das erste Mal, dass ich diese beiden Herren zusammen geschrieben habe? Natürlich wieder für eine Wichtelei, Spekulatius war das Wunschwort. Wünscherin war eine, die mich damals schon scheiße fand und entweder davor oder danach öffentlich überlegt hat, wie man meinen Tod möglichst grausam gestalten könnte. Nun ja. Ich hab dafür bei dieser Wichtelaktion zwei übrig gebliebene Wünsche übernommen, nämlich den von ihr und den von ihrer Freundin, mit dem Ziel, sie in einen Zwiespalt zu bringen, weil die Geschichten so toll bin, aber ich doch so scheiße... Ob ich das geschafft habe, weiß ich leider nicht :D

**Wortzahl:** 2966  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Was ist mit seinem besten Freund los?

Sebastians Zimmertüre ist einen Spalt geöffnet, nur so weit, dass er Leon böse ansehen kann.

„Hast du mit Max geredet?“

Damit wird Leon alles klar. Sebastian fängt schon wieder damit an. Am liebsten würde er sich vor die Stirn schlagen, aber das würde Sebastian wahrscheinlich nicht besonders prickelnd finden.  
Und er braucht ihn. Jetzt. Einigermaßen gut gelaunt.

Also mimt er den Unschuldigen.

„Ja, klar. Wir spielen in der gleichen Mannschaft, natürlich reden wir miteinander.“  
„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine.“

Ja, weiß er wirklich. Aber ein Versuch war es wert, findet er.

„Mh, also...“  
„Ja?“  
„Nein, nicht ganz.“  
„Nicht ganz?“  
„Okay, gar nicht.“

Sebastian verdreht die Augen, dann knallt er die Türe zu.

„Sebastian, was-“  
„Du kommst hier erst wieder rein, wenn du mit ihm geredet hast.“

Seine Stimme klingt durch die Türe hindurch gedämpft. Doch da er seinen Kumpel trotzdem noch versteht, beschließt Leon, nicht zu verschwinden.

„Das geht aber nicht!“  
„Und warum nicht? Du stehst auf ihn, er steht auf dich. Einfacher geht es nicht mehr.“  
„Ich weiß, eigentlich schon... Aber... Kann ich nicht reinkommen?“  
„Nein.“

Zum Glück kennt er Sebastians Familie. Die wundert sich nicht darüber, wenn er auf dem Gang sitzt und auf die Türe einredet. Allerdings wäre es ihm schon lieber, in einem privateren Rahmen sein Gefühlsleben mit Sebastian zu diskutieren.  
Dass er das will, steht fest. Deshalb ist er da – unter anderem. Aber er will nicht durch die geschlossene Türe mit ihm reden und... Kann er Sebastian nicht einfach sein Herz ausschütten?

Sebastian meint es gut mit ihm, das weiß er. Er hat jedoch das Gefühl, dass ihm mehr damit geholfen wäre, wenn er ihm nur zuhören würde.

„Ich wollte mit ihm reden, wirklich! Du weißt doch, dass mich das, wie es momentan ist, auch ankotzt!“  
„Mh.“

Damit hat er ihn geködert. Natürlich weiß Sebastian, wie er sich fühlt.

„Ich hab's mir so oft vorgenommen. Aber... ich schaff' das einfach nicht. Irgendwie kann ich mich nicht überwinden.“  
„Mh.“

Leon überlegt krampfhaft, was er noch sagen soll. Doch das erledigt sich, als sich die Türe vor ihm öffnet.

„Komm' rein, Idiot.“  
„Danke.“

Als Antwort verdreht Sebastian nur seine Augen.  
Er wartet, bis Leon sich auf sein Bett gesetzt hat, dann legt er los. Diese Wutrede geht ihm wohl schon seit einer Weile im Kopf herum.

„So kann das aber nicht weitergehen, Leon! Du liebst ihn, das steht doch fest. Du bist total in ihn verliebt. Kannst du schlecht leugnen, so wie du ihn ansiehst, wie du von ihm sprichst, wie du dich ihm gegenüber verhältst. Tust du zum Glück auch nicht. Zumindest das hast du eingesehen.“

Sebastian holt tief Luft, jedoch nicht lange genug, dass Leon etwas sagen kann.

„Max liebt dich. Er ist ungefähr so auffällig wie du. Hast du auch schon eingesehen, alles wunderbar. Aber... Verdammt! Ihr verhaltet euch wie ein Paar! Nur halt platonisch oder so. Keine Küsse, kein Poppen. Dafür nimmst du ihn manchmal in den Arm und er kuschelt sich an dich und wasweißich – ihr verhaltet euch wie ein Paar! Aber statt dass ihr es endlich offiziell macht...“

Er stöhnt frustriert.

„... schleicht ihr wie Katzen um den heißen Brei herum! Es braucht nicht mehr viel, Leon! Rede endlich mal Tacheles mit ihm und schon ist die Sache gegessen! Dann kannst du ihn küssen, poppen und alles und musst dir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken um ihn machen!“

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Leon jetzt gelacht. Aber 'normale Umstände' gibt es bei ihm, wenn es um Max geht, schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich weiß doch...“  
„Er liebt dich, verdammt!“  
„Ich weiß...“

Weiß er wirklich. Also, er ist sich ziemlich sicher. Da ist etwas zwischen ihnen, eine gewisse Spannung. Die hat auch Max bemerkt.  
Sein Bauch kribbelt, als er daran denkt, wie es sich anfühlt, in Max' Nähe zu sein. Diese Unsicherheit, diese Nervosität, aber gleichzeitig auch Liebe, Liebe, Liebe. Und alleine der Gedanke daran, dass Max das erwidert, dass er die Chance darauf hat, mal eine Beziehung mit Max zu führen, bringt seinen Magen dazu, Achterbahn zu spielen.

Darüber hat er schon oft genug mit Sebastian gesprochen. Trotzdem fühlt er jedes Mal, wenn er Max endlich mal sagen will, dass er ihn liebt – wenn er es endlich mal aussprechen würde -, eine Blockade, die er partout nicht überwinden kann. Es klappt einfach nicht. Dabei hat er nicht viel zu befürchten. Sebastian hat schon recht. Eigentlich wäre es so einfach...

Dass Sebastian im Zimmer auf und ab läuft, hört er nur noch, da er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergräbt.

„Ach, Leon...“

Eine Schublade wird aufgezogen, Sebastian kramt darin herum. Dann kommen die Schritte auf ihn zu und er setzt sich neben ihn.

„Schau' mal her.“

Widerwillig hebt Leon den Kopf. Sebastian hält einen Block und einen Stift in der Hand und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, du schaffst es nicht, ihm einfach so zu sagen, dass du ihn liebst. Dann müssen wir das anders machen. Wir brauchen eine Taktik oder so.“  
„Sebastian, das-“  
„Halt' die Fresse. Sag' mir lieber, was Max mag.“  
„Ach so, wenn ich jetzt 'tanzen' sage, schlägst du mir vor, dass ich mit ihm tanze und ihm dabei sage, dass ich ihn liebe, oder wie?“  
„So ähnlich.“

Gut, das würde er nicht unbedingt als Taktik bezeichnen. Das ist...  
Das ist in Ordnung. So kann er sich das wirklich vorstellen, Max seine Liebe zu gestehen. Wenn er etwas vorbereitet hat, will er das durchziehen. Außerdem kann er auch gar keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, wenn er schon mittendrin steckt.

„Fußball, klar. Sommer – Wärme und Sonne insgesamt. Gras – also normales Gras, keine Drogen. Er läuft gerne mal barfuß auf dem Gras und er mag den Geruch, wenn es frisch gemäht ist. Außerdem legt er sich gerne auf den Bauch und schaut Grashalme an.“

Es ist irgendwie einfach. Je mehr er erzählt, desto mehr fällt ihm ein. Erschreckend, wie gut er ihn kennt.

„Autobahnfahrten, Pizza mit vielen Pilzen, Jacken mit großen Taschen, Spekulatius, Affen...“

Leons Stimme wird etwas leiser.

„Mein Lachen, meine Haare, wenn sie frisch gewaschen sind, meine Haare, einfach so...“

Er verstummt. Ach, warum kriegt er das mit Max einfach nicht auf die Reihe?

Sebastian reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er ihn anstupst.

„Okay, ich hab' versucht, das alles mitzuschreiben. Das letzte... Na ja, das kriegt er sowieso. Deshalb hab' ich das weggelassen. Jetzt schau' dir mal an, was da steht und überleg' dir, ob man da irgendwas daraus machen könnte. Ob du ihm damit irgendwie sagen kannst, dass du ihn liebst.“

Leons Hände zittern etwas, als er den Block nimmt. Dort stehen die Dinge, die er gerade aufgezählt hat – Sebastians Schrift ist zwar ziemlich krakelig, aber man kann alles lesen. Dafür, dass er so schnell geredet hat, ist seine Schrift sogar noch ziemlich ordentlich, findet er.

Ist echt nett von Sebastian, dass er das macht. Dass er ihn unterstützt und ihm hilft, auch wenn er ihn viel lieber erwürgen würde.

„Während 'ner Autobahnfahrt... Ist wohl eher ungünstig, da so etwas rauszuhauen.“  
„Ja, küssen geht da eher schlecht. Autobahn fällt raus.“  
„Ich könnte in eine Wiese 'Ich liebe dich' mähen.“  
„Und wie zeigst du ihm das? Helikopterflug? Der Pilot wird sich freuen, wenn in seinem Hubschrauber zwei Spieler von Schalke vögeln.“

Auf diesen Einwand geht er gar nicht weiter ein. Sein Vorschlag ist abgelehnt, das hat er eingesehen.

„Spekulatius...“

Vor seinem geistigen Auge taucht ein Bild auf von dem Gebäck, das Max vor allem in der Weihnachtszeit so verschlungen hat. Es war erstaunlich, welche Mengen er davon essen konnte.

„Ich könnte da was auf die Kekse schreiben oder so. Da sind doch immer Bilder drauf und wenn ich die selbst mache, schreibe ich halt was drauf. Wenn ich mir schon die Mühe mache und so Kekse backe, mache ich auch wahrscheinlich keinen Rückzieher mehr – wäre ziemlich frustrierend, die Kekse selbst essen zu müssen. Außerdem... Ist ja 'n Zeichen von Liebe, wenn ich ihm Kekse backe, oder?“

Sebastian antwortet nichts. Er steht wortlos auf und öffnet die Zimmertüre. Dann ruft er, so laut er kann.

„Mama! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!“

~*~*~

Endlich fertig für heute!

Max geht zu seinem Platz. Die Kabine ist inzwischen fast leer – Ralle hat ihn vorher gefragt, ob er noch ein paar Schüsse auf sein Tor abgeben könnte, deswegen hat er länger als die anderen gebraucht. Ralle kommt jetzt auch aus der Dusche, er geht ein paar Plätze weiter und fängt an, sich umzuziehen.  
Gute Idee, sollte er jetzt auch tun.

Doch auf seinem Platz steht etwas, was ihn vergessen lässt, dass er sich umziehen wollte. Eine Tupperbox.  
Die gehört ihm nicht, ganz klar. Daran könnte er sich erinnern.

Na ja, erst einmal abtrocknen und anziehen. Dann kann er die Dose unter die Lupe nehmen.  
Genau das tut er dann auch. Nachdem er sich angezogen und sein Zeug aufgeräumt hat, setzt er sich auf die Bank und nimmt die Box in die Hand.

"Also, bis morgen dann."

Ralle ist jetzt auch fertig. Er ist schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, ist aber noch mal kurz stehen geblieben, um sich von Max zu verabschieden. Als Max die Verabschiedung erwidert hat, verlässt er die Kabine und Max ist alleine.

Die Dose ist… Er weiß nicht, wie man das nennt. Wie Milchglas? Nicht durchsichtig halt. Man kann Umrisse erkennen, aber nicht, was genau sich in der Dose versteckt.  
Es ist etwas festes - es schwappt nicht hin und her. Mehr kann er nicht erkennen. Also öffnet er endlich den Deckel.

Okay, darauf wäre er niemals gekommen.

In der Dose befindet sich ein großer Keks - so groß, dass er gerade noch in die Dose passt. Könnte Spekulatius sein, der Teig sieht danach aus und er riecht auch leicht so. Selbstgebacken dann wohl, wenn er so frisch riecht und aussieht. Außerdem hat er nicht die typische Spekulatiusform und ihn zieren keine Bilder.

Stattdessen ist etwas darauf geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich vor dem Backen hineingeschrieben oder so, das ist ja jetzt auch egal. Jetzt ist wichtig, was da steht.

"Überraschung für dich  
Hier:”

Unter dem Text ist der Abdruck eines Schlüssels zu sehen. Wenn er das jetzt richtig versteht, ist der Keks nicht die einzige Überraschung - oder nur ein Wegweiser zur eigentlichen Überraschung. Nun muss er herausfinden, wo die Überraschung ist.  
Nämlich an dem Ort, zu dem dieser Schlüssel gehört.

Max holt seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche. Besonders viele Schlüssel hat er nicht, da fällt es leicht, einen zu finden, der zu dem Abdruck passen könnte. Er verzichtet darauf, den Schlüssel vom Schlüsselring zu nehmen und hält ihn einfach so vor den Abdruck.  
Er passt. Das ist der Abdruck von seinem Wohnungsschlüssel.

Gut, dann… Auf zu seiner Wohnung. Doch gerade, als er die Dose wieder schließen will, fällt ihm noch eine Kleinigkeit auf, die er gerade übersehen hat. Unter dem Schlüsselabdruck steht Leons Name.  
Die Überraschung ist von Leon.

Sein Herz klopft schneller, seine Hände zittern, als er die Dose in seine Tasche packt.  
Leon… Sein Fast-Freund. Dass ausgerechnet er einen Keks für ihn gebacken hat, macht ihn ziemlich nervös.

Etwas später kommt er an seiner Wohnung an. Und an der Türklinke der Wohnungstüre hängt an einer Schnur ein weiterer Spekulatius. Diesmal ist er wesentlich kleiner und nicht beschriftet. Es ist ein einfacher Keks, rechteckig, in einer Ecke ist eine kleine 1 zu lesen.

Max nimmt den Keks von der Türklinke. Er ist am richtigen Ort. Und seine Nervosität steigt weiter.  
Schon seit einer Weile ist er in Leon verliebt. Aber irgendwie schaffen sie den nächsten Schritt nicht - den Schritt von einer Freundschaft zur Beziehung. Deshalb wird er ständig nervös, wenn er in Leons Nähe ist. Jedes Mal hat er die Hoffnung, dass endlich ihr Tag, ihr Moment gekommen ist.

Als er die Wohnung betritt, schlägt ihm fast der nächste Keks an den Kopf. Er ist mit einer Schnur am Türrahmen befestigt, so dass er direkt vor seinem Gesicht baumelt. Dieser Keks hat eine ähnliche Größe wie der vorherige, allerdings ist er gebogen. Könnte entweder ein Pseudo-Croissant sein oder ein C. Wenn es ein C sein soll, war der erste Keks wohl ein I.  
Wieder steht eine kleine Zahl in der Ecke. Diesmal ist es eine 2. Scheinbar müssen die Kekse eine gewisse Reihenfolge haben. Spricht dafür, dass es Buchstaben sein sollen.

I - C. Okay, das sagt noch nicht besonders viel.

Die nächsten Kekse sind an der Garderobe aufgereiht, einer an jedem Haken. Auch sie sind alle aus Spekulatius, sehen aus wie Buchstaben und sind nummeriert. Es gibt nur eine Ausnahme. Am mittleren Haken hängt ein Zettel.  
Er bekommt ein H und ein L. Dann kommt der Zettel - die Schrift ist ganz eindeutig Leon zuzuordnen.

'An dieser Stelle kommt ein I. Ist mir kaputt gegangen.'

Dahinter hat Leon ein trauriges Smiley gemalt - ganz klar sein Malstil -, in der Ecke steht eine 5.  
An den nächsten zwei Haken hängen Kekse, die nach einem E (sehr windschief) und einem B (nicht ganz so windschief) aussehen.

I - C - H - L - I - E - B

Max’ erster Einfall ist, dass die Kekse ohne den Zettel das Schalke-Motto leicht abgewandelt ergeben könnten - ‘Ich lebe dich’.  
Die zweite Deutungsmöglichkeit ist so überwältigend, dass er es nicht einmal wagt, daran zu denken.

Nachdem er seine Jacke und seine Schuhe ausgezogen und die Schnüre mit seinen Keksen in die Hand genommen hat, geht er weiter. An der Türe zum Wohnzimmer hängen die nächsten drei Buchstaben - einer links von der Türe, einer am Türrahmen und einer rechts von der Türe.  
Seine Hände zittern, als er sie abnimmt. Langsam wird die Botschaft eindeutiger - so eindeutig, dass er es kaum noch ignorieren kann.

Laut den kleinen Zahlen in den Ecken stimmt die Reihenfolge. Dann kommen also als nächstes die Buchstaben E, D und I.

I - C - H - L - I - E - B - E - D - I

Durchatmen. Tief durchatmen. Einatmen, ausatmen. Max zittert so sehr, dass er Angst hat, einen der Kekse fallen zu lassen.  
Er muss sich beruhigen. Und dann muss er ins Wohnzimmer.

Doch bevor er die Türklinke herunter drücken kann, fällt ihm etwas auf. Da ist noch ein Buchstabe. Ein C.  
Sein Magen verkrampft sich. Mit jedem Buchstaben wird noch klarer, was Leon ihm sagen will.

I - C - H - L - I - E - B - E - D - I - C

Die Überraschung ist Leon jetzt schon gelungen. Aber inzwischen sind seine Hoffnungen so groß geworden, dass er ihn erwürgen würde, wenn jetzt nicht das kommen würde, was er denkt.  
Er hofft auf ein H. Mehr nicht.

Er bekommt sein H. Als er die Türe öffnet, baumelt wieder ein Buchstabe vor seiner Nase. Leon hat das H auf der anderen Seite des Türrahmens befestigt.

I - C - H - L - I - E - B - E - D - I - C - H

Ich liebe dich.

Sein Magen fühlt sich an, als er würde er sich überschlagen. Langsam hebt er den Blick von dem Kekssatz, den er in seinen Händen hält.

Auf seiner Couch sitzt Leon - beziehungsweise steht er gerade auf. Er sieht so unsicher aus, wie Max sich fühlt. Seine ganze Körpersprache verrät, dass er aufgeregt ist.

"Leon…"

Der Angesprochene schüttelt den Kopf. Scheinbar soll er seine Klappe halten.  
Wenig später weiß er auch, warum. Leon nimmt einen weiteren Keks vom Couchtisch und hält ihn Max entgegen. Auch dieser Keks ist aus Spekulatiusteig, wie es aussieht. Er ist ungefähr so groß wie der, den er in der Kabine gefunden hat.  
Und er ist in Herzform.

Seine Knie fühlen sich an, als wären sie mit Gelee oder Pudding gefühlt. Trotzdem geht er auf Leon zu. Die Buchstaben legt er auf dem Couchtisch ab, dann bleibt er direkt vor Leon stehen.  
Der übergibt ihm das Keksherz.

"Leon, das…"

Leon legt seine Hände auf seine Hüfte, bringt ihn damit völlig aus dem Konzept. Dann ergreift er das Wort.

"Max…"

Er räuspert sich, wird dabei etwas rot.

"Max, ich liebe dich."

Da sind sie. Die drei Worte, auf die er schon so lange gewartet hat. Gerade eben hat er sie in Schriftform bekommen, jetzt hat Leon es endlich ausgesprochen.  
Max atmet tief ein, bevor er seine Arme locker um Leons Hals legt. Sein Herz klopft schnell, so schnell.

Trotzdem verspürt er endlich die nötige Sicherheit, um die Worte aussprechen zu können, die ihm schon so lange auf dem Herzen liegen.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Leons plötzliches Strahlen lässt seinen Bauch etwas machen, das sich anfühlt, als hätte er eine Treppenstufe verpasst - nur irgendwie positiv. Sehr positiv.  
Die Härchen auf seinen Armen stellen sich auf.

Dann beugen sie sich beide langsam nach vorne. Ihre Gesichter kommen sich immer näher, immer näher, so nahe wie sonst nie. Solange, bis sich ihre Lippen berühren.

Leons Griff an seiner Hüfte verstärkt sich, er zieht ihn näher an sich. Vorsichtig lässt Max seine Zunge über Leons Lippen streichen. Er will ihm nahe sein, so nah wie möglich. Und Leon lässt die Nähe zu. Er küsst ihn, lässt sich küssen.  
Er ist ihm nah.

Er… Allmählich schaltet sich Max’ Denken endgültig aus. Er genießt es einfach nur noch, Leon so nah zu sein, Leon küssen zu können, Leon zu spüren.

Nur ein Gedankenfetzen hält sich hartnäckig. Die Erinnerung an Leons ‘Ich liebe dich’.  
Sie sind dann jetzt wohl ein Paar. Leon ist jetzt wohl endlich sein Freund.

Das ist das einzige, was in diesem Moment zählt. Es ist egal, dass Leon ein wahnsinnig süßes Liebesgeständnis vorbereitet hat. Es ist egal, dass er jetzt einen Jahresvorrat an selbstgebackenem Spekulatius hat. Jetzt zählt nur, dass sie sich endlich ihre Liebe gestanden haben.


End file.
